


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by goodoldfashionedloverboy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, go easy on me lmao, i'm so nervous to be posting this, this is fluff as shit because i like to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodoldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/goodoldfashionedloverboy
Summary: While Brian's getting used to being one of the most famous guitarists in the world, things sort of hit a standstill as he meets a stubborn young woman who doesn't really care - a young woman searching for fame herself, though in a different way.Edit: now on semi-permanent hiatus.





	1. Swan Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm nervous as hell posting this but I'm doing it because a few friends have given me enough encouragement to post this. If you hate Holly, that's fine, it's cool, but I think she's great and my friends tend to love her as well, so give me a try? I'm really excited to do some writing - I've been writing for a long time. So gimme suggestions, (gentle) criticisms, good words if you enjoyed it!

      "Hey, slow down, wait a second!" Brian called out, running after the young lady who'd angrily stormed out of the room she'd been rehearsing in. The flurry of annoyance she had left in had left all of the people with him in quite a shock, though Brian was the first to decide that he'd try to calm her down. After following her down a set of stairs and catching up to her - how did someone so much smaller than him walk so fast?! - he grabbed her hand as gently as he could and stopped her. "Slow down! Hey!" She was short - the top of her head only reached the tip of his shoulder - and she was much stronger than it seemed she was. Her face showed her annoyance, her blue eyes glaring at him. 

       "Leave me alone! I don't care if you're some famous musician, I don't care that they overbooked  _my studio time_ , I don't care! I care how rude you all were to me! Now let me go!" Holly argued, taking her arm away from him, then throwing her bag on the ground. Her pointe shoes were angrily torn off her feet, then Keds were quickly thrown on after them. "I had a valid reason to be in there, and I should be allowed to rehearse! But I'm not rich and famous like you apparently are," she yelled more, not noticing the man with her never even reacted. The idea of not having a rehearsal space sent her heart spinning into anxiety - she'd spent so much on this space - and she sighed and rubbed her eyes before looking up. The man just sighed and brushed some of his copious curls away from his face. 

       Brian sighed and sat down next to her, holding out his hand. "I'm terribly sorry, really," he said, his voice now calm and much softer than Holly expected to come out of him. "It's not fair they overbooked your time, but we'd heard that this place had only one room left and that it had good acoustics, which we needed for a rehearsal... Freddie shouldn't have been as rude as he was, but sometimes he can be like that. Anyway," he said, holding his hand out again, hoping she'd actually shake it now, "my name is Brian Harold May. I used to be a teacher, I almost got a doctorate degree in astrophysics, and I play guitar for the rock band Queen. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. You dance very well."

       Holly groaned and took her hair out of the bun it was in before taking his hand and shaking it politely. "M'name's Holly McCartney. Yeah, McCartney like Paul, I'm related to him somehow... I work at a diner and library and I have an audition in a month and a half for the Royal Ballet. Which is why I had this important rehearsal space for today. My flat's too small to dance well in it, and I have nowhere else really..." She rubbed her eyes and sighed. What on earth was she going to do? If she failed this audition, what even could she do? This was her life! She'd been doing ballet for almost 15 years - at 24, she was really pushing it for such a prestigious company. Most ballerinas retired, on average, at 35. Hollybeth was already 24... the idea that she'd never do what she loved because she was just too old terrified her. "Anyway. Tell everyone I'm terribly sorry I made a scene, I was just throwing a strop..." 

      "It's alright. Is there anything else I can possibly do for you?" 

      "I mean... I doubt it. I wonder if they'll give me my money back since they overbooked me. Or at least some of it. Money's quite important when you have a one bedroom flat by yourself in London, huh?" She laughed, though it wasn't a happy sound at all. Brian felt horrible - this poor woman. She was just doing what they were doing! Rehearsing for the art she loved. 

      Before he could even think, it came out. "How about I give you the money?"

      "Huh?" Holly was floored. He wouldn't possibly give her the money. That was silly, he'd only known her a few minutes! "No, really, I can't allow you to do that. It wouldn't be right."

      "Too bad!" Brian hopped up and held his hand out, genuinely feeling gentlemanly about the whole thing. He watched Holly's face as a myriad of emotions ran over it. Confusion, then excitement, then more confusion. After a shake of her head, she got up and took his arm. She sighed, then nodded, signaling for him to lead her way back to the rehearsal space. His band members all turned their heads at seeing the two walk in - how had he possibly talked her out of the anger-filled tantrum from earlier? There was dull conversation going on as they all were setting up their equipment, but Brian called out easily to them. "Freddie? Apologize, please," he called, letting Holly go to look through his bag. 

     Freddie looked over. "Sorry, darling."

     "Like you mean it, Fred."

     "I'm sorry we took your rehearsal space for something terribly important!"

     Holly groaned in annoyance, her nostrils flaring as she looked at the flashy man in front of her. It wasn't long until Brian stepped in her eye-line again, blocking off the view of Freddie from her. There was fire in her eyes, like she'd possibly explode if Freddie spoke again. 

     "Here," Brian offered gently, holding his hand out and keeping his voice calm. His hand had her money, though definitely more than she had originally paid for the same space. "This will pay for the rehearsal time, and then some, as an apology. And uh," he held out a paper nervously, "this is for if you ever wanna call Brian the astrophysicist, not the guitarist." 

     As Holly flipped through the pound notes, counting them quickly, it seemed as if her eyes would bulge from her head. It was far more than she'd paid. She counted out what she had paid and held it out towards Brian again, not worrying right away about the phone number. "I didn't pay this much, Brian, I can't take all this money..." The excess was over a hundred pounds more than she'd paid - she couldn't, in good conscience, take this! But as Brian covered her hand and folded it up so she would keep the money, she sighed. "Okay... If you insist. I won't feel good about it, but if you insist." The phone number finally hit her, though, like a slap to the face. He'd actually given her his number? He must be crazy. "Anyway I uh... Gotta go back home to Liverpool for a few days next week. Maybe when I come back to London, I'll uh, use this," she mumbled, holding up the paper with the number on it. Her cheeks turned pink at the vaguest idea of even using it - she'd probably talk herself out of it anyway. But might as well give him the satisfaction in knowing that she may use it. 

     "It's alright if you don't... I just thought, well, I might as well be nice after we ruined your day," he reassured, smiling down at her. It was quite a relief that he'd been able to calm her down, as she was absolutely livid just twenty minutes prior. The guys couldn't believe it, either. To watch this woman who'd just about blown a gasket at them to suddenly getting a number from one of the men she'd lost her cookies over was quite surprising.

      Roger, John, and Freddie watched the two sort of comedically, leaning a bit to see around Brian and watch Holly's reaction. "You must be joking," Roger mumbled. "He gave her his number. I should've calmed her down if I knew that was the plan." John rolled his eyes at him, and Freddie shook his head. 

     The young lady put everything in her bag, shaking her head at the absurdity of the afternoon she'd just experienced. Most of this money would be able to go to bills - she'd actually have money left over this month! The thought made her quite excited, and she leaned forward to give Brian the quickest of hugs before stepping back. "I'll... let you rehearse. Thank you for the money.. uh. Bye," she finished, then bolted out of the room before she knew she'd make a mistake of herself in front of the handsome man who'd just ruined, then saved her day. 


	2. Rehearsal Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Holly tries reworking her apartment, giving herself space to rehearse as much as she can, the phone number sat patiently by her telephone stares her in the face, tempting her to call the tall, curly-haired man she met just a week or so before...

     Wednesday morning came in like a lamb, letting the light hit Holly's eyes after she'd finally gotten a good nights rest. It wasn't often that she had a day off from both jobs, so today she would do everything she wanted. From lounge around the house and do nothing, to lounge around the house and do nothing! What a glorious day it would be. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and brushed the long blonde curls from her face, she sat up and yawned gently, every cell in her body waking up peacefully. A long, leisurely shower followed by curlers set in her hair started her off happily, as she finally got to make herself a cup of tea. She stood in the kitchen with the teacup close to her face, letting the sweet smell and warmth wash over her. The sounds of London came alive this morning, as it was nearly 9 am, and everyone was heading out to their jobs, life going on speedily and without Holly's interference. The world could have a day without Holly McCartney, and she could handle a day away from the world. 

    Going to the living room, Holly moved her coffee table out of the middle of the floor and did her morning stretches, letting every bone that needed cracked crack, and every muscled that needed stretched stretch. How amazing it was to her that she'd been doing this morning routine for so long, that these stretches became so engrained in her mind. Her friends thought it was disgusting, how her bones cracked, but whenever they did, Holly felt a weight lift from her. It was glorious. She looked around at the small flat and tilted her head. If she moved her coffee table against the wall, the television and record player over to the other outlet... maybe the couch across the room...

    Before she knew it, the couch became her new barre, her record player playing lilting classical music, and the excitement coursing through her, Holly began practicing her audition piece. It was something she'd been working on already for months, and she knew it was getting good. She was quite proud of it! Her mind went back to her first ballet recital - she was a young girl of only 9, doing the most rudimentary of her new moves. Her father, Ilya, was as proud as could be. His own little girl, a good Russian ballerina! How impressed his mother would be - how his aunts would be, if they weren't in Russia, after all. But there would be plenty of photos soon sent their way, showing off their little Lidochka, as they knew her as, be the ballerina they knew she could be. 

    "My angel! My little Lidochka!" Ilya praised when the show finished, picking up his daughter with ease. At 6 feet and 3 inches tall, Ilya towered over just about everyone he knew, and his sweet little daughter was no exception. "You are so talented! So beautiful! Just like your mother! Just like your aunts!" He praised and cheered, carrying his tiny ballerina to the car, helping her in while her brothers fumbled their way in, ready to be done with Holly's silly dance recital. Nikolai, though, her eldest brother, was quite proud of her, sitting close to her and rubbing her arm as she cuddled up to him. "We will have a famous ballerina in our family, Benny," Ilya boasted still, kissing his wife's head and helping her in the car. 

    Coming back to the present day, Holly laughed in the middle of her dancing.  _Daddy always has been my number one fan. Silly man._ She'd just left Liverpool a few days ago. It wasn't a long train ride, from London to Liverpool, but it was long enough and expensive enough. Ilya had praised his youngest over and over for the few days she was there, like always did.  _His little Lidochka, his little princess._ She always lit up at the thought of her father. He was the goofiest man she knew, and that didn't only include all the times he met her then-boyfriends pretending only able to speak Russian. It wasn't when he'd purposefully mess up English, and awkwardly searching for the words before swearing in Russian, "Well, fuck it, it's a useless language anyway!" 

     Another memory came along as Holly continued on, lifting herself to her toes effortlessly. Her 13th birthday. She received new, glorious slippers. No, she wasn't yet ready to wear pointe shoes, but it was a step up from the one's she'd been wearing previously. New beautiful dance clothes, nice and flowy, to give herself the illusion of smooth, flawless movements. Ilya had taught her of their heritage, how, if they were actually religious, she'd be celebrating her  _bat mitzvah._ Ilya was proud to be ethnically Jewish, a culture he shared with his children happily. But neither he nor most of his family had been religious. They knew the history, they knew their history, but, like many others, were simply Jewish. Holly kept it proudly in her heart, her family's history and customs. While she had been raised in England, and was British by nearly every standard, it made her happy to be able to share that with her father. 

     Her mother, god bless her.  _Gertrude Meredith. What a stuffy name, Mama would always say._ And what a stuffy name indeed. A flighty, happy woman, the name Gertrude could never possibly match the character of someone like her. With a song always coming from her mouth in a hum, to the warm, pure hugs she gave, to the listening ear that was always open. "Benny McCartney, yes ma'am, no Gertrude here. What a stuffy name, Gertrude. Who would name me something like that?" She'd always say, nearly always in front of sweet Nan, who loved the name! But no, her daughter was far from a Gertrude. Benny she was, and no name fitted her better. A small woman, about Holly's size, with soft features and a sweet disposition. Dwarfed by her tremendously tall husband, she met him on a weekend trip away with some friends. The courtship - as Nan always called it - was a whirlwind. In no time were the two getting married, with Ilya - shock, horror - taking his wife's surname. Androlovich just wouldn't do, God forbid! No, this was England, and they were suddenly the McCartney's.

    After four sons - Nikolai, Peter, Issac, and Ivan - Benny swore that her brood of boys was all she needed. Fine, strong, Russian boys were all she needed. Issac and Peter, the two middle, were more fair in their looks, taking the McCartney genes of pretty boys. But when Holly came. My goodness, an angel was gifted upon them. The rough-and-tumble brothers had no idea what had come into their house. A little tiny thing, the spitting image of her mother.  Ilya hardly put her down. 

    The music quieted and Holly came back to earth. It wasn't a perfect childhood, as nobody's ever could be, but in her family, it was just... good. She headed to the kitchen, feeling calm and accomplished. She hadn't felt herself trip or lose concentration on her dance, no matter how much she daydreamed. As she leaned against the sink and took a long, well-deserved drink of water, she looked at the phone. It'd be silly to use the number on the still-pristine paper Holly had barely touched. She wasn't going to, anyway.  _Maybe I should call Mama. Let her know I settled back in fine. I know I didn't call when I got home, and Daddy will be worried sick._

    Jumping up to sit on the counter and picking up the receiver, she dialed the number. But no, it wasn't her parent's number. She knew right away when she looked at the phone that she wouldn't be dialing her parents.  _This is stupid, Hollybeth Ann. This is stupid._ But the phone stopped ringing. After 4 excruciating rings, it stopped ringing. And when she heard the voice on the other side, a small smile erupted on her face. 

    "Brian? Hi... It's Hollybeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeHAW I wrote another chapter! This is to give you insight into who Holly is - she's my oc of over 5 years now! She's been through lots of changes, lots of character development, and she's my favorite person in the whole world, even if she is just a figment of my imagination! I hope you love it!


	3. Curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly invites Brian over for tea, extending the most simple but genuine thank-you she can muster. After finally buying a record of his, she finally has an idea of what he does - but is he really that sort of rock star material?

     When Brian answered the phone and heard the young woman's voice, his face lit up. He was shocked she even called! "Well, hello, Holly," he said politely, leaning against the wall as he answered. "What's got you calling me on this fine Wednesday afternoon?" 

     "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for tea? But if you're gonna make fun of me," she joked, hoping her tone would play off well on the phone. When she heard his laugh, she smiled in relief. He was rather easygoing, she could tell. That was a good thing, because Holly was an anxious little thing constantly. "I'm off all day so whenever you're able, y'know... you can stop by.  And if you can't come, that-that's fine too." It was no wonder it had been a few years since she'd asked anyone out to anything - even if it was something silly like coming to her flat for tea! She swung her legs gently as she spoke, trying to focus on something besides the fact that she was probably rambling. 

    "Actually, yeah, I'd love that. Mind if I get a piece of paper to write your address down?" 

    "Yeah, of course... I'm over in Canning Town..." She mumbled, then shook her head. "Right. Wait till you have paper. I'll wait."

    Brian simply laughed, going to get a piece of paper and a pencil then held the phone to his ear with his shoulder. "Alright, where in Canning Town?" He said, copying down the address as it was given to him. "Right, I'll buzz in when I get there! Yeah, that's fine, love, don't worry." He could tell Holly was nervous to even be asking him, so he spoke as gently as he could, in an attempt to calm her down. It was funny, when she wasn't angry, it seemed she was just anxious! Hopefully something came out of this, Brian thought, even if just a good friendship. "I'll be there at round 1, alright?"

    Holly's head snapped up to look at the clock hanging on the wall in her kitchen. _Well, shit, Brian, don't give me any time to get ready? It's 12:30!_ "How about half 1? I've been rehearsing all morning and I should probably clean myself up before I have guests! And I should... move my furniture back, so you have somewhere to sit... Anyway, yes! 1:30 if that's alright?"

     "I can do, yeah! Do you want me to bring anything over?"

     "No no no! You just come over, please don't worry. I just wanna meet up with a friend is all." And a friend he would stay. Holly had no intentions really of dating quite yet - the looming deadline of her audition along with her constant work schedules and Brian's whole... thing, was just unconducive. It just wouldn't work out, even if he wanted it that way. So it didn't matter. She wasn't his type anyway, she wasn't the type famous men go for—

     "Hollybeth? Are you still there?"

      What an idiot she was. Too focused on any supposed relationship she probably wouldn't even get to talk to the actual man. "I'm so sorry, Brian, yes! I just remembered I need to call my mother soon. Anyway! I'll see you very soon!" She hung up awkwardly quickly, jumping down from her seat on the counter to rush to her bathroom. The curlers were ripped - figuratively, of course - from her hair, and she brushed the curls out so they bounced around full and beautifully around her face. She was lucky to have hair that cooperated well with her - she could only imagine having curls like Brian's. They must be awful to maintain! She changed into her new pair of jeans she bought - lovely light jeans with white stars painted on them - that just made her ballerina legs look longer than they already were. Any semblance of tallness next to Brian would do her good. A nice t-shirt ( _It isn't too tight, is it?_ Holly thought.) completed the look. It wasn't incredibly flashy, but she wasn't trying to impress... well, too much. A good impression, but no more than that. 

      Was this silly? She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She's going to all this trouble just for a man she met once - a man who took away her rehearsal space! Oh, but he did pay her back for it, and then some, and he was polite enough to come over for tea. He seemed like a good musician, from what she'd listened to on the record she bought. The name of it quite struck her.  _A Night At The Opera._ Even if that Freddie bloke had been rude to her, he did have one of the nicest singing voices she'd heard in quite some time. Perhaps she should tell Brian to apologize to him for her - she had been quite rude to him in the original strop she threw. 

      Besides, what if Brian was married? Oh, of course he would be. He was so tall and handsome and rich. If he wasn't married she'd be shocked. If he was, well, what would she be? Heartbroken? No, that'd be just as silly as everything else. She'd only met him once before today! 1 o'clock only. Why had Holly told him 1:30? She rushed to the kitchen to get out her best teacups and teapot and all, then searched for biscuits in her cabinets. Well, there weren't a ton, but what she had would do. He was a rather skinny thing, she remembered. The furniture in the living room was fixed up and the radio turned on, just quietly, so Holly wasn't completely stuck in her thoughts. 

     It was like a minute passed. Her apartment was buzzed and she bolted to the intercom. "Hello?"

     "I'm here! Where do I go?" Brian chirped politely, sounding quite excited to be there. What a sweetheart he was. 

     Holly smiled. "Get on the elevator. Third floor, then the back doors of the elevator will open. You'll wind up outside, then just turn right. Turn round the corner and I'm the first flat there. Sort of a silly layout. Just knock on the kitchen window when you're here." Her building had quite an interesting setup, it was quite silly to explain. "The door leads into the hall, then my flat's through there. Don't be worried about knocking." 

     Brian laughed after he received the myriad of instructions. What had he gotten into with her? "Alright, I'll knock on the window. Be right up," he laughed again, then stepped in when he was buzzed. It was a nice building, though nothing flashy, as it was Canning Town. But he followed her instructions and shoved himself into the small elevator. When he got to the right window, he peaked in, seeing the young lady just through the kitchen into the living room. He rapped on the window gently with his knuckles, laughing again when he saw her head perk up, blonde hair flying everywhere. She was fun, he liked her already. When she came to the door, he smiled. "Hello there! This is the oddest apartment building I think in the world."

      It genuinely made her laugh. "Trust me, I feel that way and I've lived here over a year. Cmon! There's a small bathroom in my apartment, but there's also one out here in the hall," she laughed, then let him into her flat. It was a big spacious room, with a balcony overlooking the city, and a nice, but small, kitchenette. Holly obviously made it home, with pink walls and pictures hung up of her family and friends and posters from shows she'd seen. It was a lovely place for someone like her. "Alright, sit down! I'm making tea now... do you take milk and sugar?" 

     "Yes, of course! Hey... this is my record," he laughed, picking it up. He noticed Holly's cheeks turn red and smiled. "You bought a record of the band with the four guys you hate... tsk, tsk, Miss McCartney." 

     "Leave me alone," she laughed. "I'd never heard your music and I decided I may as well give it a try. Now sit down and stop picking on me."

      He couldn't help but laugh. She was in her element here, and she was fun! "Well, I gotta see the other records. See if there's anything else for me to pick on!"

      "Oh no. No, don't do that... Oh, you'll see a lot of Elvis then ask about it, and then I'll wind up telling you how much I cried for days and days after he died. It's embarrassing," she laughed from the kitchen, pouring the now-steeped tea into the teapot. She looked over and saw Brian's very amused face as she told her story. "I called off the day he died because I cried when I saw the news. Lay it on me, I can accept the jokes." 

      As they sat around her living room for hours, picking through her record collection, a true friendship started to form. Neither of them really cared if it became anything else for the moment - for right now, they were friends. Brian talked about his studies of astrophysics, lighting up in a way that talking about music, Holly noticed, never made him. It was fun to listen to him, even if she didn't understand, because watching his facial expressions and his hands were good enough. He was so energetic about it. And while he knew nothing about ballet or dancing careers, it was quite fun hearing Holly talk about it all, showing off her torn up, restitched pointe shoes, showing him how she could - in fact - stand on her bare toes en pointe, though it wasn't easy! She showed off her muscles from dancing for so long, she showed him pictures of herself when she was just a tiny thing at her first recital, she told him all. He regaled stories of how he met Freddie - the old hanger-on for Brian's band Smile - and how eventually, Freddie got in, and helped shape who they were now. How they'd been to America, Japan, all over, gaining more popularity by the day. 

     The sun started setting, though, and Brian checked the time. "I should get going y'know. Do you work tomorrow?"

     "Unfortunately. A girl never rests when she has bills to pay."

     "Well... Soon. We'll do another day like this. It was really nice just being here and talking about everything. I hope I didn't bore you too much with the space talk."

      Holly just laughed and shook her head. "I know I bored you with the dancing talk. So we're even." She stood up and stretched, as she'd barely moved from the couch in hours as she and Brian talked, then brought all the teacups and accessories to the kitchen. "Next time I'll actually cook you something too, I promise."

      "Sounds good to me. We'll set a date for... well, soon. Keep that number on you." He grabbed his coat and watched her clean up, then went up to her and hugged her gently from behind. He absolutely dwarfed her, but he didn't care.

      Holly smiled and put her hands on his arms, hugging him in that way one only can when someone hugs them from behind. It was a nice, genuine gesture. Hugs are good, she thought, as she was towered over by her new friend, and she leaned back gently into him. "Thank you for the fun afternoon. Lemme walk you down?" She looked up and nodded at him, leading him to the elevator and heading downstairs. At the door he hugged her again. 

     He smiled down at her and let her go. "Thank you for calling. I really needed a chat with someone not the band for once. We can get together soon, yeah?"

     "Promise, Curls," she said, not knowing where on earth that nickname even came from. 

     Brian's face lit up. Curls. "Alright, Swan Lake. I'll see you around." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Like always, follow me on twitter @brians_curls! If you're liking this, leave me a comment, kudos, anything! I love you!


	4. Missed Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly’s audition date gets ever closer, but she could of course rehearse while Brian was over for dinner. Now if only she makes a vegetarian meal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! Heres a cute thing I worked hard on, sorry it’s long and took absolutely forever!

     Quite a while passed before Brian and Holly could have another tea-filled afternoon, but they tried their best to keep in contact the best they could. Sometimes it involved Brian taking his short breaks at the studio to call her and check up on her, sometimes it was early in the morning before she went off to work. But as Brian hung up the phone at the studio, obviously disappointed his friend hadn't answered, John noticed something off about him.

     "So, were you trying to call that girl again?" He asked, soft and gentle, in typical Deaky fashion. 

     Brian simply laughed. John always knew whatever was going on in one's head, even if they didn't say it. "Of course I was... She's a good friend, y'know. It's kinda funny. I take her opinions on things very seriously," he mumbled, moving strands of curls away from his face. "I dunno. She's fun to be round. You boys would like her, I think."

     Deaky just nodded, watching his friend rather intently. It wasn't just that he was friends with her. But he wouldn't bring it up - that was Brian's own cross to bear. "Bring her round one day. I bet we'll like her, if she isn't yelling and screaming at us," he laughed. Brian just looked like a lovestruck teenager, it was funny. At nearly 30 years old pining over a girl he's seen only twice. "Y'know, absence makes the heart grow fonder... it's how I always feel when I have to leave Ronnie for long times. Everything gets better when we're together, but her not being there makes it really hard. I'm not saying you're in love with her, but I get what it feels like." And he was right. He was wiser than the guys gave him credit for. 

     "Yeah... let's go back to rehearsal, eh?" Brian said, getting up and patting Deaky's back. As he played, though, he was too busy worrying about her. She'd gone into work at 5, wouldn't she be out by now? And she'd need to rehearse as well... poor thing must be having a rough day. Brian was just being funny - it was just that he hadn't seen her in a few weeks, and she was a good friend of his.  _Anyway,_ he thought,  _she needs rest and to rehearse anyway. Just like I need to rehearse._ Hours later as he headed home, he heard the phone ring as he got in, and he went straight to it. 

     Holly was exhausted on her end, letting her hair down and rubbing her eyes as she waited for Brian to answer. She'd left for work this morning at 5 am, when she called Brian last. It had been a horrible day - she'd worked at the diner from 6 am to 4 pm, then she was called into the library to cover a shift at 6, so she had enough time just to get home and change before heading right back to work. She'd had no time to rehearse, and it was nearly midnight. She was absolutely exhausted. When she finally heard the phone pick up, she sighed in relief. "Hey Curls... I had a really rough day... I'll talk more tomorrow?"

     "Why not call off tomorrow and get some sleep?" He offered, knowing she'd probably say no. But he knew she had to be absolutely worn out. "Trust me, just take a day off?"

     There was a split second where Holly wanted to say no - it was her immediate first reaction. But as she thought about it and heard how worried Brian sounded, she just sighed and nodded. "Alright, yeah. I can get some rehearsal in. And I can make dinner for you if you'd like, if you're free that is." She yawned for what felt like ages - it hurt her jaw and made her body even more tired than it was. "I'm gonna go shower, Bri. I'm about to fall asleep..." 

     "Alright, love. Go get some rest. Do you want me to bring anything for dinner?" 

     "No... I got it, go on and get some sleep... you can tell me about how recording's going," she yawned again, her poor eyes barely staying open. The shower would probably be skipped for tonight, because as Holly looked over at her bed she couldn't help but feel it was magnetically pull her in. "I'm just gonna go get in bed... call me when you wake up... that way I can get ready for dinner.. I'll wake up and call off in a few hours... Night Curls." As she hung up and said her goodbyes, she walked through the kitchenette and headed straight to the part of the room where her bed was, and she flopped straight down onto it, not even changing. A few moments of rest without changing wouldn't do harm - she'd wash the sheets in the morning. Her eyes closed peacefully and she stayed there, half-hanging off the bed, not caring how long she laid there until the morning sun woke her up. She'd slept straight through her alarms, through the phone calls her bosses' had inevitably had left in attempts to see why she hadn't gotten into work, but none of that mattered.

     Brian was coming for dinner, which was nice. She got up and rubbed her eyes, then went to her phone to call the diner. It was almost 10 - nearly four hours after she was supposed to be at work. After a cross talking-to from her boss, she hung up and told him she’d be back when she was scheduled next - that she was just too poorly. It wasn’t their business that she wasn’t. Sometimes one needs a mental health day. 

     A few hours later, Brian woke up and got dressed. It was only almost 1 pm, but he decided he’d show up early to surprise her, hopefully help her out. He went to the phone and dialled her. Hopefully she got enough rest and felt better. “Morning, love,” he said positively once she picked up. 

     “Morning Curls,” she said, sounding much better than she had the night previously. “I’ve just put in the—” Her voice cut out, and he heard her hand hit her forehead. 

     “What’s the matter?”

     “I bought a chicken... which you won’t eat. Dammit,” she mumbled, feeling absolutely horrible. “I have lots of other stuff too...”

     Brian laughed a bit. “You’re alright. How about I go get us something to drink or something and come over a bit early? That way you can sort of relax the best you can,” he offered. Poor thing was so stressed, he was absolutely praying that her audition would lead to her finally getting this job. 

    “Yes please... Thank you,” she replied, looking now at the rest of the food she had yet to prepare. Was it silly to wish she could have Brian dote on her every day? No, probably not. He was just so sweet any time they actually got to talk. “When will you be over?”

    “2 o’clock, Swan Lake. So give yourself a break for now and I’ll help finish dinner up later with you.” Once Brian got to her apartment, he let himself into the flat with a smile. He had his guitar over his shoulder and a bag full of things to make Holly feel better - from wine to biscuits to chocolates - anything that’d cheer her up even vaguely. “Hello! How are you feeling?” 

      Holly looked up from where she was sat on the floor stretching. Obviously much better now that her friend was here. “Yeah... You look nice and chipper today. You brought Miss Red Special today! You can play for me... Set the bag down - what’d you bring? I have some tea brewing!” 

      It made him feel much better knowing she was finally feeling better. She’d been able to get some rehearsal in and was just lounging around the house, which obviously helped her out. “I have wine and sweets and all, is that alright?” 

    “Lovely!” Holly jumped up, and it was then he realized that she was still in pajama pants! It was good to think she didn’t try too terribly hard for him - he thought she was just wonderful. They settled in on the couch with tea and Brian took out his guitar and rehearsed quietly as they talked and reminisced over the past few weeks they hadn’t seen each other. Holly’s deadline was in a week - she was worried sick. “Maybe after dinner I’ll rehearse some more..”

     “You could very well do it while I’m here... I won’t mind, I’ll rehearse too!” After talking her into it, Brian started rehearsing quietly as Holly began to dance. She’d gotten so far in the few weeks since he’d met her. It was amazing how well she’d been doing when it came to her routine. As she swayed and leapt about the room, the guitar in Brian’s hands became absolutely forgotten. Her music coming from the record player was beautiful - of course she’d rehearse something so lilting and calming. Holly spun on her toes, and Brian caught a glimpse of her face. She was so concentrated, so precise and sure in her movements, that it shocked Brian to remember that she’d been worried sick about her impending audition. 

     When she was finished, she sat down on the couch by him. He just watched her a moment and leaned over to kiss her, just for a moment. “You’re gonna do so amazing at your audition... You get a rest and I can cut up the potatoes and vegetables... sound good?”

     Holly’s face froze a bit. A smile crept onto her face and she watched as Brian got up and headed to the kitchenette. He started right up, cutting away as he let Holly rest. Dinner would be ready in no time, and Holly wouldn’t have to worry too much. It would be a nice, calm evening for them together - something they both desperately wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @brians_curls!


	5. A Day Out With the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a peaceful night together, Holly learns not to touch Brian’s hair, though it won’t stop her in the future. And a rehearsal with Queen isn’t daunting... right?

     It was nice, you know. After dinner, Brian and Holly cleaned everything up - saving all of the roast chicken for Holly to have for lunch for a few days - and they laid on her bed to watch whatever silly nonsense was on television for the night. It was just a relaxing situation, with nothing in particular to bother or matter to them. After Holly fell asleep on him, Brian decided to do what any lovesick guy would do - cuddle up and fall asleep himself. Though it wasn't long for Holly to wake up with a mouthful of curls. They were lovely, and Holly loved them, but this wasn't something she would easily deal with. She pulled them from her mouth and sat herself up gently. He was asleep so peacefully, she could hardly bring herself to bother him. But she was going to anyway. In the bathroom was her brush and lots of hair ties, and Holly tiptoed over to it, grabbing them all. Once she got back in bed, Brian stirred a bit, obviously wondering where Holly had gone. She sat close to him and laid his head in her lap. As she gathered up his hair, all into a big bun on his head, she laughed a bit, though she covered her mouth quickly. If she woke Brian up it'd ruin the whole thing! And Holly was an early riser, she'd be able to take his hair out before he woke back up.

      And with that, Holly curled up next to him, happily falling back to sleep knowing she wouldn't get his hair in her face. 

      Though a few hours later, around 3 or 4 am, Brian woke up, needing some water. If he went into the kitchenette, though, the light would wake Holly up, and he didn't want to do that. So off he headed to the bathroom, knowing full well that there were small cups in there for water. He rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit, checking to make sure he didn't wake the young lady sleeping there. It was actually quite nice sleeping next to her - even if he was still in his jeans from the day before. He got his drink and rubbed his eyes again before catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his whole body freezing. Not only had she messed with his hair, but she made it a bun on the top of his head! Well, he could mess with her then. He got back in bed and kissed the top of her head. "Holly? Its nearly 6... do you have work today?" 

     Holly's hands went straight to her eyes and she yawned, rubbing the sleep out of them before she attempted to cuddle back up to Brian. It couldn't already be 6 am... oh, but didn't she have the day off? It didn't matter if she did or not; she'd call off nevertheless. She needed another day off like yesterday. Besides, if she called off, she could have another day with Brian... Brian. Brian was awake. As soon as she recognized that fact, her eyes shot open and she looked straight up at him. 

     Once she did, Brian's fingers went to her sides, poking her a bit to tickle her and properly wake her up. "You messed with my hair!" He laughed, continuing to tickle her as she squirmed a bit and laughed, begging for him to stop. After a bit of him tickling her, he laid off and pinned her hands down to the bed. "Don't mess with my hair!" 

     She was still in a fit of laughter, though she started to finally catch her breath. "Keep your hair outta my face!" 

     "You're fine! You're the one who fell asleep on me!" He laughed and pulled the hair tie out of his hair, letting the curls fall down before shaking his head to let the curls brush all over her face. They both fell into another bout of laughter, their faces scrunched up and with no cares in the world besides the good time they were having already so early in the morning. "And it's not 6 am... you can go back to sleep, I promise..." 

      He didn't have to tell her twice. Holly pushed him a bit to lay back, then cuddled up on his chest, her eyes shutting peacefully. "Thank you... for coming over so early yesterday... then for staying here with me overnight..." She easily dozed back off, and was asleep in no time.

 

      In the morning - actual morning now, with no shenanigans by either of them - Holly happily made breakfast for them. As Brian was sat with his tea and toast, watching Holly make herself eggs, he smiled a bit. "You're off today... wanna come to rehearsal with me?" 

     Holly’s eyes widened a bit as she looked over at him. “You wanna bring me to rehearsal? I won't be a bother?” She didn’t want to get in the way - especially after she’d left when she met the band previously. She could only imagine how the other band members thought of her - whether or not they knew of Brian and Holly’s friendship. Friendship? Is that what it was?

     “Swan Lake?” Brian said, snapping her out of her thoughts again. He laughed a bit and shook his head. She always did this, he noticed. A thought would come in her head and she’d be lost in them until someone would get her out of them. “Do you want to come? It wouldn’t be a bother. Veronica and Dom come pretty often,” he explained. It wasn’t unusual for John’s wife, Veronica, or Roger’s girlfriend, Dominique, to come along and sit in rehearsals. It would be fun, he thought, for Holly to sit in and meet them. 

     She nodded a bit and turned back to her pan on the stove. “If you’d like me to, I wouldn’t mind! I’m gonna have to spend more time the next few days rehearsing, though, yknow... Audition day’s next week.” The fear in her voice was horrendously obvious. She was scared, plain and simple. At the rate she was working now would soon lead to burnout if she kept going, and she knew if she got a place at the Royal Ballet she’d not only get her dream job, but it’d be one single job paying what she’d be making now. It would be a far better situation - all she needed was to ace the audition. She blinked a bit and put her eggs on her plate, then sat down next to Brian at the table. “What if I don’t make it in?” 

     “You’ll figure it out... there’s other ballet companies in London. You’re very good and you know that, so please don’t worry too much right now? You’re just getting yourself worked up,” he said calmly, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down. “Eat and then you can shower, and we’ll head back to my place so I can get out of these clothes.” He laughed a bit, looking down at the clothes he’d been wearing now a little over 24 hours. 

     Holly nodded and ate her breakfast, though it was half-near just shoveling it down. She had to meet the band today after her strop a few weeks ago, and the impending audition made it feel like she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe, all of a sudden. Her hands turned clammy and her sight turned sort of dark. Shakily, she moved Brian a bit and got in his lap, holding onto him tightly. It wasn’t a full blown anxiety attack, but a pretty bad one. Her face went straight to hide in his neck as she hyperventilated quietly. 

      Brian immediately wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently. “You’re alright,” he echoed over and over, knowing it was probably silly, though it was the best he could do. Next week would be horrible for her, but once it was over, she’d be able to breathe for the first proper time since they met. Once he heard her breathing slow down, he moved her a bit to look at her. He easily wiped the few tears away from her eyes that had pooled there and smiled reassuringly at her. “You’re alright, yeah? Let’s get dressed and out of here... You alright?”

     “Y-Yeah,” she croaked, her throat sore from where she was holding her breath during the attack. It was horrendous, having to have one of those in front of Brian, but he took it in stride easily for her. She got up slowly and put the dishes away, then went over to her closet, picking out a nice shirt and bell bottoms. She changed behind the partition that set her sleeping part of the room apart from the living room, then threw her hair into a boring ponytail. Grabbing a pair of heels, she carried them back to where Brian was sitting, packing up his guitar. “Ready..”

     “That was quick! You look pretty!” He said sweetly, rubbing her cheek. 

     “I should do my makeup maybe... will you wait here for a second?” Doing her makeup was something that always calmed her down, and as she sat in front of the mirror and started doing it, she immediately felt a twinge better. There was a point she caught Brian watching her, his mouth agape (as it tended to be when he paid attention to something intently), and it made her giggle. “You’ll catch flies, Mr. May.”

     Her laugh made him feel a bit better, and he smiled and went over to sit by her to watch her. “Feeling better then?” He didn’t even have a moment to react before he saw her put lipstick on and promptly pout to leave a lipstick mark on his cheek - picture perfect. “Obviously yes.”

    Holly erupted into a bout of giggles, reminiscent of the ones she’d been woken up with at 3 am. She moved his head so he could look at it in the mirror, leading him to burst into a bit of laughter as well. “That shade of pink isn’t your colour, is it? Let’s fix it,” she giggled, grabbing a baby wipe and wiping his cheek off gently. “There we go. How do I look then? I think I’m done for today.”

     “Absolutely lovely. Now cmon, we’ll be late!”

 

     After a detour to Brian’s flat so he could be properly cleaned and changed, they made their way to rehearsal. The pair walked into the room and heads turned - no wonder Brian wouldn’t shut up about her. Here he was, holding her hand and leading her in, talking to her in the most gentle way they had ever heard him. Holly waved politely to everyone gathered there, obviously still a bit worried. She sat down next to Brian and watched him get himself situated before she looked up at everyone already there. “Hello!”

     “Right on time as usual,” Deaky joked, smiling at the couple that had just sat down. “Hello again, Holly.”

     “Hello, John... Nice to meet you properly this time. Sorry about a few weeks ago, I didn’t mean to be so nasty to all of you.” It had weighed on her mind quite a bit - she had been so nasty towards them even if they did deserve it at the time. But it didn’t matter anymore. “This way I can properly meet everyone.” It wasn't long before the rehearsal was well underway, with lots of bickering amongst bandmates and encouraging words from girlfriends and wives. It was a funny sort of situation for Holly to be in - she wasn't sure if she even was that. About halfway through the rehearsal, John's wife Veronica stood up, asking if anyone needed tea. Nearly everyone said yes, and Holly got up. "I'll help.. Lead the way?" 

     Veronica smiled a bit at her. She seemed so nice, and probably only a year or two younger than herself. Quite a few years younger than Brian, as well. She'd ask when they were out of the room. "So! What's it like? I know rehearsals can be kinda boring, but you're fitting in fine! Brian likes having you here! It must be nice seeing what your boyfriend does!"

     Boyfriend. That was an odd way to describe him. That wasn't what he was, was it? Or was he? He hadn't said anything about it. Yeah, they'd kissed once, but they hadn't since. But he did spend the night with her - but nothing sexual happened! He'd kissed her again but it was on her head! She blinked a bit and put on the most innocent smile. "Oh, I.. I dunno about the boyfriend business, Brian and I are just friends," she said politely, though Veronica could hear the confusion in her voice. "But it's fun coming to see him rehearse - he's seen enough of me rehearsing to last a lifetime." 

     "Oh, the way he talks about you made it seem you were a thing already! He said you're a ballerina, is that right? You have an audition soon! We all know all about you."

     "Blabbermouth, that one is..." Holly laughed, getting the teacups together. "He's older than me but when he's with me he seems like a little teenager."

     Ah-ha! There was the million pound question Veronica had been too nervous to openly ask. "Yeah? How old are you? About my age probably?"

     Holly smiled. "24... I'll be 25 in December. Brian's just turned 30... I like my men tall and old," she winked, giggling the tiniest bit to herself.

     It was then that Veronica knew she wanted to keep her around. She had such a funny sense of humour, and it was no wonder Brian kept her around. There was an aura about her that set one immediately at ease. It was an immediate prayer that Brian stuck with her, that she'd be at rehearsals more. "Well you got the best one, then," Veronica laughed, watching her newfound friend get things together. She'd never known a true, trained ballerina before, and she didn't know if it was just who Holly was, but there was a certain amount of fluidity and grace in her movements many people didn't have. "Ask him one of these days... he seems like he won't put up any objections to being in a relationship with you."

    She was right... it was sort of odd. Holly had known this young woman maybe an hour and she already knew the right things to say. "I want to... It's just, well, my rehearsal is so important, I don't want to ruin it. I know Brian won't ruin it, but... I'm terrified enough that I might not get the job and let him down, even if that's silly. I want him to be proud of me. This job is so important - it's the job I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl. If getting this job means putting off being Brian's girl, then that's just how it is," she mumbled, getting the tea ready. "I would love to. He spoils me and treats me nice. If only our jobs were more well-suited for each other. I don't want him to have to go away and get bored because I'm off being a ballerina."

    Veronica moved and held Holly's shoulders, rubbing them softly and affectionately. "Love is patient and love is kind. If it happens it happens. Just try."

     A Bible quote. Veronica was religious. Holly smiled a bit and nodded. " _Drishat Shalom,_ " she mumbled in the few Hebrew words she knew. "I wish. Your mouth to His Ears." Holly wasn't religious, not really, as she'd never been raised to be. But the knowledge of her Jewish heritage gave her a sort of connection that she held onto. "Come on, Ronnie. Let's get back to our guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my favorite chapter I think so far, just by the bit in the beginning! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter at brians_curls ❤️


	6. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you in love with him?”
> 
> The night before Holly’s big audition.

     Tomorrow was the day. It was official. There was no time for Holly to slack anymore - she had to rehearse, and rehearse a lot. Her audition had finally gotten here, and even with her friends’ and family’s encouragement, she couldn’t help but be utterly terrified. She was attempting to make breakfast, beating the eggs for far longer than she expected. The only thing that took her out of it was the sound of the phone ringing - and it led her to jump nearly out of her skin, dropping the fork she’d been using and splashing some egg on the counter. The eggs had been beaten for so long and quickly they nearly became bubbly - if the phone hadn’t rang Holly would’ve been making a merengue instead of scrambled eggs! 

    “Hello?” She sighed as she answered the phone, obviously not at all feeling well enough to talk to anyone. 

    “Hi, Swan Lake,” Brian said, immediately hearing the discomfort in her voice. “Nervous for tomorrow?”

     That was an understatement. “Terrified more like, Bri... Am I still coming over for dinner? I’ll bring something... I want a glass of wine but that’d probably be the worst thing for me.” Her apprehension was something surprising even Brian - she’d been nervous, yes, but not absolutely terrified like this. She was more talented than she gave herself credit for. 

     Brian looked at all the shopping he’d bought in preparation for dinner tonight. He promised her he’d do everything for her today, as it was a rare few days off for him, and he would indeed keep that promise. “Don’t worry, love, you’re still coming over. I have everything ready for dinner, so you don’t have to worry. Even dessert.” There was no change in emotion on the other end of the phone. It worried him, that she’d maybe make herself sick and miss her audition. There was a part of him that wanted her to spend the night here with him - just so she’d have the reassurance that she had someone with her. 

      “Okay... Cheers, honey. I’ll be there later okay? I gotta do some rehearsing before I go mad. I’ll see you later,” she offered, blowing a kiss over the phone before hanging up. She made her breakfast and picked at it like a bird, too nervous to do otherwise. After her unsuccessful breakfast, she worked until her feet were nearly falling off due to soreness. She sat on the couch and caught her breath, feeling a tad better now that she had worked. She was a bit rude, she noticed now, to Brian earlier, and promptly went to the phone. But it wasn’t to call Brian, but her mother. Flighty and ditzy as she was, she always seemed to cheer Holly up. As soon as she heard her mother answer the phone, she burst into tears. "Mummy," she sobbed. 

      Benny was shocked at the reaction she got on the phone. "Holly? Wha's the matter, baby? Is this about the audition tomorrow? I know you'll do great, angel. If ya want me and Daddy to come down we can, that way you have us for a few days. Would that be okay?" She soothed, not knowing quite what to do, but wanting to help nevertheless. "Maybe stay with that young man you've been seeing, that boyfriend of yours." 

       _That boyfriend of mine. Like I'm a teenager._ "Mummy, he's not my boyfriend. I don't think. It doesn't matter... can you and Daddy come down in a few days? I'd really like it... You can have my bed and I'll take my couch... I'll go shopping and we can have dinner with Brian.." The sudden reminder that she'd be seeing him later did strike her, and it surprisingly calmed her down. He was good at calming her down.

     "Holly? Are you in love with him? I don't mind, I just wanna know!" The way Benny heard her daughter talk about him was something she'd only ever heard once before - when Holly was dating her first boyfriend ever, claiming he was the love of her life. But no, there was something in the way Holly talked about him that Benny couldn't help but be hopeful. Not in the grandchildren sense - she already had a few of those - but in the sense that she wanted someone always there to take care of her little girl. 

    Holly shook her head. "Mama, I don't have time to think about love at the moment... If I fail this audition, then yes. But if I make it in, love doesn't matter." That wasn’t really how she felt, but to dive into the mental vein of how in love with Brian she was wasn’t something she wanted to do today. “Will you and Daddy come down? Please?”

     “Sure baby. Lemme make sure he can get time off and I’ll let ya know, okay? Go rehearse and take a shower and don’t absolutely kill yourself before tomorrow. I love you, honey!” 

     As Holly said goodbye to her mother, she looked around her flat. Without the Royal Ballet she’d done pretty okay for herself - apart from the bed, which is brought from her parents home, everything in the flat had been bought with her own money. She was able to buy new clothes relatively often, and she was obviously in good shape. But with the Royal Ballet? She’d feel like she’d done everything she’d dreamt of. It’d just be the icing on the cake. And yknow, everyone was right. Holly was a good dancer, and she knew it. She’d worked hard on her audition piece - from the nights when Brian would come over with his guitar to have dinner and just sit as she rehearsed till she collapsed. She got up and got her bag together, putting her pointe shoes in it, along with a water bottle and plenty of hair ties. Brian had said before that she could and should show up any time she wanted, so she decided to take him up on the offer. The record with her audition piece on it was gingerly packed, and as she slung the bag over her shoulder, she went back to the phone. “Bri? I’ll be over in twenty minutes, okay? Leave the door unlocked?” 

 

     And so the afternoon passed, with Brian going through his normal day-to-day while hearing Debussy coming from the turntables speakers, seeing a small figure dance away in his living room. She’d gotten better, he thought to himself, as he watched her. And it was true. There wasn’t the shakiness anymore, but confidence in her steps. As the song and performance ended, Brian put the books under his arm and applauded, smiling at her obviously amused reaction. “Okay, you’ve been practicing for over an hour now. Water and tea break. You’re doing fine,” going up to kiss her forehead. “I’ll go set the kettle on. Sit down and breathe for twenty minutes. We can start dinner in a bit too?” 

     Holly smiled up at him, still a bit out of breath. “Yeah, yeah... yknow, if I’d stayed home, I wouldn’t be nagged every hour,” she joked, poking his ribs playfully.

     “And if you’d been home you would’ve collapsed from exhaustion by now.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and shuffled her out of the living room before she’d protest and ask to do the routine yet again. As he got the teas together, he got the milk and sugar out, then held up a small jar. “Honey?”

     “Yes, darling?” Holly said, her head snapping to attention. She’d obviously zoned out a bit in her tiredness, but when she saw Brian start to laugh as he held the glass jar, she turned red. “I mean.. yes please. No milk if there’s honey please...” It was amusing to think that that was her immediate reaction, and she shook her head a bit in amusement at it. “God, I’m tired.”

     He laughed and handed her tea over. “I can tell.” He chuckled again as he leaned against the countertops and drank his cup of tea as well. “Dinner then I’ll drive you home. And no rehearsing when you get home, you need sleep.”

     “Mhmmmmm, yes Mother,” she joked, drinking her tea. He really did take good care of her - even if he did pick on her more often than not. “I did find a Ricky Nelson record for you the other day - when you drop me off at home I’ll have to grab it for you. I think it’s the first one James Burton played on.” Ricky Nelson was a singer they both rather enjoyed - but Brian was more concerned about his lead guitarist, James Burton. He had become an inspiration to many guitarists in the 60’s, with Brian being no exception. “I’d like to meet him one day,” she yawned. 

     Brian just watched her as she sleepily drank her tea, her legs splayed out from how she was sat in the kitchen chair. “Me too... How about we get this dinner started, huh? That way you can go home and sleep.”

     “Bri, it sounds like you’re trying to kick me out!” Holly laughed, putting the mug in the sink before standing on her toes to be closer to his eye level. “I’ll sleep, let me stay awake and have fun with you before I do!”

     The fake anger she put on only made him laugh and reach forward to poke her sides, catching her as she squealed in laughter. “Then help me make dinner. We always have fun making food. And I’m hungry,” he laughed, poking her sides again only to make her delve into even more laughter. Her arms flailed a bit as she tried to stop his hands, trying as well to get out of his grip. 

     “Bastard!” She squealed, finally grabbing the bony, long-fingered hands in her own. “Y’know I hate being tickled!” The look on her face, though, of utter amusement, showed that she truly didn’t mind. Not when it was just Brian being silly with her. “Let’s make dinner, Curls!”

 

     As dinner was prepared and cooked and enjoyed, Brian regaled stories of the numerous fights and strops thrown by the various band members over the past few weeks he hadn’t told Holly about. It was fun, just spending time with her and telling her about his life; she didn’t care at all about what his job entailed or that he was rather famous as compared to her - she just wanted to hear him talk about his life. Apart from all the laughter they shared, she knew deep down he was a melancholy individual, and she promised him - even though not to him out loud - that she’d do the most she could to keep him happy as well. 

     At one point he started talking about his research - something he’d talked about briefly when they met - and Holly saw his eyes seem to light up. “Well, I’m not exactly Doctor Brian May or anything, but—”

     “Well one day you can be… Doctor Brian May... rock star and astrophysicist, though I’d say you’re both already, just without the cool title.”

      “You’re too good to me, yknow. I gave up my dissertation because of Queen, because it’s the most important for now. But you’re right, maybe one day.” He smiled - real genuine and happy - and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. “How was dinner? Do you want more?”

     She reached up and rubbed her thumb over his cheek, just watching him a moment. She could hear her mother’s voice in the back of her head. It was okay that she was in love with Brian - it’s not like he’d done anything but treat her well the whole time he’d known her. “I’m alright... Let me clean up and you can work a bit, since we did sorta the opposite earlier.”

   

     Holly curled up on the couch with her head on Brian’s lap, as they tore into the box of biscuits - a simple dessert for a simple dinner. There was a point where Holly decided she’d stay the night... but no, she had to be up early. Oh, but one night... no, she had no pajamas... who needs pajamas? No. She’d head home before she’d doze off on his lap. But it was nice to lay here with him - he’d been playing with her hair since they got into this position. 

     “I’m getting tired, Bri,” she mumbled, wiping her eyes. It was a cute gesture - she deserved some rest. “Can you drive me home?”

    He watched her and a smile came across his face - she was just such fun to watch. “Alright, time for a drive to your place! Take the rest of these or I’ll eat them all,” he laughed, holding the package of biscuits towards her. “Do you have everything?”

     It was like a teenage boyfriend again. Offering drives home, asking trivial questions about her going somewhere. It was a nice change, as Holly hadn’t had anything like this in quite some time. “Mhm.. I’ll be ready in no time.”

     The car ride to Holly’s flat was quiet and peaceful - Holly sat nearly dozing, and Brian sang along quietly to the radio. By the time they were there, though, she was asleep, and Brian decided he’d have to carry her up there. And so he did. Grabbing her bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he gingerly picked her up and started making his way towards the now-familiar flat. It wasn’t difficult, carrying Holly up there, as even though she was muscular, she was still daintily built. He let himself into her flat and carried her to her bed, setting her in carefully after taking her shoes off her. Sound asleep she was, and Brian needed to head out so she’d sleep well. But before he did, he left a small note on he bedside table for her. 

 

     “Dear Swan Lake—

       Good luck tomorrow! I know you really don’t need it, but I know you’re gonna do really well. Call whenever you can and tell me all about it, but don’t worry if you’re too tired or busy tomorrow! I’m just excited to hear about it. Sleep well, darling, and I’ll see you soon.

           Love, Curls x”

     

     And with that, the tall lover boy headed out, hoping for the best for his small ballerina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the incredibly long wait. Writers block and long work hours do not a fanfic make! I hope to write more soon. Again, follow me on twitter if you like this!

**Author's Note:**

> If you did like this, follow me on twitter @deacyfucks!


End file.
